


Conceit on Parade!

by cereal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal/pseuds/cereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That show was supposed to be awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceit on Parade!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/gifts).



Zach's not going to pretend like he wasn't a _little_ judgmental about the whole family-driven ABC sitcom thing.

He's pretty sure most of the country -- well, the parts that didn't vote Bush -- felt the same way. It looked like another Everybody Loves Raymond or Two and a Half Blowhards.

It looked like shit, is what he's saying.

But then the pilot aired and it was _terrific_. Everyone forgot about how they were supposed to pick Parenthood as their new "That's a much more attractive version of my family!" show. It was Studio 60 versus 30 Rock all over again -- only this time NBC wasn't backing both horses.

So Zach stops worrying about what it means that he's maybe spending some time with a player on a middle America sitcom.

(What, like it's a crime to be image conscious?)

It's not like he's (maybe) dating Jon Cryer or anything, fuck.

Here's the thing though: when it stops being a potential embarrassment to show up at that barcade in Williamsburg with Jesse, it almost immediately starts being a circus.

(Maybe the real embarrassment is that the word 'barcade' is in his vocabulary. Maybe he needs to throw out some fucking hats and start shopping at Kohl's.)

There's really not even a break. There's not a point where he's just the guy from Heroes -- or _Spock_ \-- and he's out on the town with his ginger friend.

No, it's immediately like they're two Nielsen draws and they're clearly in fashionable, gay love.

Which: Zach's not ruling it out. It's just sometimes you need to do crafts in a park with someone before you're ready to hitch your wagon to their wagon. Or your hybrid to their hybrid. Or your Vespa to their Vespa.

Noah's not even sure how he feels about Jesse yet. And if you're dog hasn't made a decision, there's no need to rush in to one of your own.

(This is not entirely true. Jesse brings Noah organic, locally-made dog treats the first time he goes on a walk with them. Noah's sold, but Zach's not counting bribes.)

Basically, what Zach is working with is: a boyfriend on a sitcom universally loved by everyone with eyes in America; a dog that's basically a prostitute; and some new, persistent paps that recognize whether he's changed his cardigan.

It's not a bad life, but it's not anything Wolf Parade is going to write a song about either.

(But then, you know who's not going to be used in an episode of Modern Family? _Wolf Parade_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, except that I was like, SOMEHOW I NEED TO DEMONSTRATE HOW MUCH I EMBRACE THE OTHER YOU


End file.
